


Vampire Slayer

by Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55/pseuds/Fire_and_Earth_Sorceress55
Summary: Born to kill all the vampires. Sakura finds herself falling of one vampire named Neji Hyuuga like her mother did when she was a vampire slayer. Can Sakura stop her heart before it's to late or will she suffer the same fate as her mother did? find out





	1. Chapter one: Introduction and Slaying

Sakura Haruno is a sixteen old girl who is the chosen one also called vampire slayer. She is a B grade student at Konoha high school, she also the tennis captain and the captain's two the swim team and the cheerleader squad. She was super athlete with all her actives and the training too. She had two best friends that knew what she is. She is nice, kind and sweet.

Ino Yamanaka is a sixteen year old, best friend with Sakura and one of the only ones that know that Sakura is the vampire slayer. Keeping her best friend secret she will do anything to help Sakura, studying with Sakura watcher Kakashi, she can able to help Sakura in battles. She in a B grade student with Sakura love hanging off of cute guys. Loud and obnoxious to Sakura calling her Forehead girl but a good friend. She takes up tennis with Sakura.

Hinata Hyuuga is a fifteen year old, best friend to Sakura and one of the only ones that knows Sakura is the slayer alone with Ino. Keeping Sakura's secret she would do anything to help her pass the entire test's that came Sakura's way. She id A grade student that is taking some college course to purpose her dreams to becoming a doctor with the encouragement from her friends. Hinata takes band and is on the swim team with Sakura. Shy, quite and manners.

Kakashi Hatake is Sakura's watcher and the librarian to the school. His prevented and loves reading his Icha Icha Paradise. He trains Sakura's skills and help Ino to become a Watcher.

Suki Hoshi is on the same team as Sakura in tennis. An outgoing girl with big dreams. She wants to be a singer.

Leiko Moonshine is on the cheerleading squad with Sakura. A but shy but still outgoing around people she knows. She knows Sakura has a secret but she willing to find out.

Keiko Moonshine is Leiko twin sister. She in band and is quite and studious.

Shikamaru Nara is school genies and lazy ass. He loves watching clouds with Choji his best friend and he loves Ino.

Choji Akimichi is Shikamaru best friend. A bit big but very sweet to people, loves eating chips any kind of flavors and he love Leiko.

Rock Lee is green breast of the school, has a crush on Sakura. He tries to show that he loves her by bring flowers to her.

…..

Lord Neji Hyuuga is the strongest of vampires. He is over seven hundred tears old. As an interest in the slayer, Sakura. His special powers are Byakugan and stop an attack by looking at the person. Calm, cool can be nosy to Sakura life.

Kiba Inzuka is as old as Neji but doesn't have the same power as he does. His power is talking to animals and commending them to do his will. Falls in love with Hinata Hyuuga.

Temari is about six hundred years old. Can control wind and air. She calm and cool but can get angry very easily. Falls in love with Shikamaru but he loves Ino. She tries to kill her but is stop but Sakura.

Sasuke Uchiha is over seven hundreds years old and claims his the strongest vampire. With his sharingan he can copy any move he wishes. Seeing Neji as an interest in the slayer, he tries to kidnap her.

Itachi Uchiha is older then Sasuke and Neji. He stern and calm but can get angry easily when his brother pushes him around.

Yamato is Sasuke and Neji sensei in training them not much he said about him.

Sai Yamato apprentices in training them.

…..

"Slayer your dead." Screamed a vampire running at her.

"Oh really." Came Sakura jumping up and kicking him in the chest sending him back.

Taking out a kunai and running towards the vampire she kills him as he turns to dust. Smiles and walks ground the graveyard.

Walking until she's see a vampire coming out, she runs up and kills him before he can get out. Turning around Sakura see a demon running behind her. Front flipping Sakura throws some shurikens at him. Cutting his side and face, he stops at her.

"You much be the slayer. Well if I kill you I'm be famous." Said the demon.

"Ya right. You kill me. That laughable." Said Sakura standing in her fighting stance.

"You bitch." Replied the demon running at her.

Jumping on his head, Sakura head her legs around his neck and quickly turns with a snap to his neck. He was dead.

"Idiot." Replied Sakura walking out of the graveyard and back home.

….

"Wake up, wake up." Said the alarm clock.

Turning over Sakura turns off the alarm and gets out of bed. Walking into the bathroom, stripping down as she turns on the water and climbs in. washing her hair and soaping up her body, Sakura soon is finish. Sakura steps out and walks back into her room. Picking out what she is going to wear fro school, she gets her hair fix up first and her make-up, as she pulls over her tank top, she applies make-up to cover her bruise from last night.

Eating some breakfast, Sakura brushes her teeth and goes out the door locking it as she turns around to go to school.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Click the little bottom in the left corner. Bye


	2. Chapter two: New Prey

Sakura walks to the school but bumps into someone.

"Oh I' sorry." Replied Sakura bowing her head down.

"It's okay miss." Came his voice.

Looking up Sakura sees the loveliest eyes very, quickly shaking the thought from her mind. "I'm Sakura Haruno." Said Sakura sticking out her hand.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga." Replied Neji taking her hand and kissing it.

"Mmmh thanks." Said Sakura taking her hand away and taking a good look at the guy in front of her. He had white eyes that look like pearls and very pale skin and a handsome smile, looking closer to him she sees two point teeth. Backing away from him.

Neji sees this and smiles bigger, walking towards her.

"What's wrong my cherry blossom?" asked Neji.

"You're a vampire." Replied Sakura taking out a kunai from her bag and holding it in front her self.

"Very good. Yes I'm a vampire." Came Neji. " But how do you know that I'm a vampire?" asked Neji smirking at her.

"I'm your worse nightmare." Said Sakura throwing the kunai at him and jumping back behind him and kicking him.

He caught her kunai and her foot, turning around and looking at her, he smirks again, and knocking her down Neji gets on top of her.

"A slayer how interesting?" asked Neji licking her neck.

"Get off of me asshole." Hiss Sakura trying to push him of her.

"No." replied Neji grabbing her hands and holding them down, smirking at her and leaning to her ear." Your mine." Whispered Neji going down to her collarbone and biting down very so lightly marking her.

"No I'm not yours." Came Sakura kicking him in the stomach then getting up.

"Well. I see you still have so much fight in you. I will enjoy this but bye for now my cherry blossom." Replied Neji disappearing from sight.

"Great now." Said Sakura taking out a mirror to look at the mark, seeing it was small, she curses at him. Walking to school, Sakura goes straight to Kakashi.

…..

"Kakashi where are you?" asked Sakura.

"Here." Replied Kakashi walking out of the cage of weapons.

"Kakashi do you know what happen today?" asked Sakura sitting down.

"No." came Kakashi.

"Well I was on my way to school when I bump into this guy named Neji Hyuuga, when I noticed something he was a vampire. He mark me on my collarbone and saying that I was his." Said Sakura.

"What that means you will be his mate" he started to rant but stop as he turned around, " you said Neji Hyuuga right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes." Replied Sakura.

"His the strongest vampire out there." Came a voice from behind them.

Sakura turned around to see Ino holding some books.

"Ino good morning." Replied Sakura hugging her.

"Forehead girl stop it, you're going to make me drop all the books." Came Ino struggling out of her best friend.

"Ooops sorry you heard all this right." Said Sakura shaking her head at Ino.

"Yes, Neji Hyuuga as special powers like Byakugan at he can see through walls and feel's and their more but we have no proud on it." Replied Ino.

"Great." Came Sakura.

"Good Morning Sakura and Ino." Said Hinata walking in and hugging them both.

"Sakura Haruno come to the office"

"Well I better get going to the office. Bye." Said Sakura walking out the library doors and going to the office.

…..

Sakura goes to the office and sees HIM again.

"Good morning Miss Haruno this young gentlemen is new here, can you show him around." Replied the principle.

"Sure." Mutter Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura." Came principle.

"Follow me." Hiss Sakura to him as he smirks at her.

Walking out the door and down the wall into the library, Sakura punches him in the stomach.

"Sakura " came Hinata.

"Kakashi this is Neji Hyuuga the vampire that mark me." His Sakura.

"Oh. Well kill him." Said Kakashi throwing her a knife.

"I'm she can't kill me." Replied Neji rubbing his stomach.

"How come?" asked Ino.

"Well she has no power to kill me when I bit her, I took away that power but her strength is still here." Replied Neji smirking at her.

"You took that power away from me. Why?" screamed Sakura charging at Neji to kill him.

"Because you mine." Said Neji grabbing her around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

"Let me go." Hiss Sakura.

"No" replied Neji leaning in to her.

"Neji-sama you let go of my friend." Came Hinata punching him hard in the stomach. "Hinata-sama. " replied Neji.

"Hinata you know him?" asked Ino.

"His my cousin but his a vampire now." Said Hinata.

"But if you his cousin wouldn't you be a vampire too?" asked Ino.

""No I'm not a vampire but his father married a vampire and gave birth to him." Replied Hinata.

"So you are here to?" asked Neji getting up again.

"Yes." Came Hinata.

"Well looks like you won't give me my mate, so I'll be back for her, since I on to this school now." Came Neji walking out of the library.

"Well that was very interesting." Replied Kakashi.

"Great who says that I'm his mate?" asked Sakura.

"Since he has that mark on you?" replied Hinata signing.

* * *

 

A/N- I hope you like this chapter. Until next time. Bye


	3. Chapter three: Knowing about being mark

"Great, who says that I'm his mate?" asked Sakura.

"Since he has that mark on you." Replied Hinata signing.

"So, what is this mark all about?" asked Sakura.

"Well if I can remember it was pass down by the vampire kings/lords centuries ago." Begin Ino. "It consists of four stages called Powerless, mind control, he can feed on you and can't stop it as you'll be in heaven well sorted of and the last one is love. " Said Ino.

"Okay that is not so goods" Replied Sakura placing her hand on her face.

"Sakura sorry but that's not all, Neji did he bite you or just mark you?" asked Ino looking over her book looking " ancient vampire kings/lords".

"He only marked me. Why?" asked Sakura.

"Well he has to seal it with a kiss as the progress will start, so you can still kill him but not that you get kiss by him." Replied Ino.

"So that means I can still kill him, yes. Looks like it's his last day today as I'm ready to kill him." Replied Sakura walking over to the cage and unlocks it as she pushing it open. As she opens the closet taking out battle-axe as she starts practicing with it.

"Ino, Hinata and Sakura it's time for school as in you learn there. First you go though these doors and down the hall to the first class you guys have together." Explained Kakashi looking at his icha icha paradise book.

"Thanks Kakashi what would we do without you?" said Sakura sarcastically at him as Ino and Hinata giggled.

"You are going to be the death of me." Replied Kakashi looking up at Sakura who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh Kakashi you'll be the death of us too." Replied Ino laughing harder as walking out of the library.

"Thanks girls." Replied Kakashi.

As they went off to their first class, Neji comes back in as Kakashi looks up to see him and gets into his fighting stance just in case.

"What do you want now?" asked Kakashi.

"I over heard that blond girl Ino say that she still can kill me, very interesting. I wonder how she knows about it." Replied Neji.

"She just was guessing." Replied Kakashi.

"Well just incase I'll take back the book at she was reading before." Said Neji disappearing from sight as he then again appeared with the book in his hands.' Thanks." replied Neji walking out the library door.

"Damn, Sakura you'll going to have more trouble now." Said Kakashi.

…

"Miss Haruno please do the new cheer for me" replied coach Libby.

"Okay, Leiko it's show them." Said Sakura.

"Yes." Replied Leiko jumping up and turning on some music.

Sakura did a front flip with her arms out with her pops. " Go team." Shouted Sakura.

"Yeah team can you score?" asked Leiko pretending to thrown her pop but not.

They did a route together as they doth finish they both did a back flip and landed but also did a slip. Jumping back up and poses before the coach was smiled at them.

"Very good, now can you teach the rest of next weekends game?" asked Libby.

"Hai." Replied Sakura.

"Leiko you teach the first group as I teach the other group." Said Sakura.

"Hai." Said Leiko waving over the girls and was starting breaking it down into steps so they can learn it faster.

As Sakura walks over to the swimming coach to get the new meets, she was stop by Lee again.

"Sakura, please will you be my girlfriend?" asked Lee doing his good guy pose.

"Sorry Lee, I don't think so." Said Sakura side stepping around him as she went back to help out with Leiko.

Soon school was out, Sakura and her friends went back to Kakashi in the library as he sort have lives here.

"Hello again Kakashi." Said Hinata going straight to her medic area to help Sakura with the whole marking as Neji mate problem.

"Sakura we have major problem." said Kakashi.

"And that would be what?" asked Sakura.

"Neji, he knows that you can kill him and also he has the book, Ino was looking at early today." Replied Kakashi.

"Just great." Muttered Sakura.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Ino.

"You don't do anything, I'll kill him before he kisses me." Said Sakura walking to the cage as she opens it and takes out the battle-axe and some stakes and kunai's with slayer with.

"Okay, I'm off. You guys be careful." Replied Sakura walking out and going to the graveyard.

Humming to herself as she walks through the gravestones as she looks out of any vampires or demons to come out.

Soon she got her wish as a vampire appeared coming out of catacombs with some buddies right after him. Running at them Sakura kill the first two with her battleaxe but as the third one managed to tear it from her, she was focus to use her shakes and well as some kunai's.

"Well you fight really well." Said Someone behind her.

Turning around, Sakura comes face to face with a boy just about her age with raven hair and onyx eyes.

"So you're a vampire too." Said Sakura.

"Hn." As he replied to her.

"Well talk, maybe you'll like to fight instead." A replied Sakura race at him, lifting up her leg to kick but was caught by him. Sakura scene this and lift her right leg as well as her fist to countered but once again was grab by him as he swift pinned her to the ground with her hands above her head.

"Good but not good enough, pretty." Replied him.

"Let go." Shouted Sakura.

As he started to move his hand up and down around her sensitive areas making her gasp and squeal at the contact.

"Sasuke stop." Called someone.

Looking up to see Neji with a angry look on his face, he changers at Sasuke as his fist comes in contact with Sasuke is flew back but stop as he flips to the ground.

"Hyuuga, you stop me from having my supper." Said Sasuke.

"Idiot, do you know who she is?" asked Neji.

"No." replied Sasuke.

"She the slayer, if we could get her on our side the world will be under your rule." Replied Neji.

"Hn." Replied Sasuke then walking over to her.

"Wait I already mark her but I found this as your sensei said it is our laws." Said Neji handing over the book to Sasuke.

"So now what?" asked Sasuke.

"Hello vampires, I'm still here. You Hyuuga I will kill you and as of you Sasuke or who ever you are just wait as I have unfinished business with you." Replied Sakura.

Changing at Neji who just disappear behind Sakura grabbing her around the waist and bring her closer to him. Struggling out of his grasp, Sakura brings her head forward, and then in one fast movement, she brings it down at his face as Neji let's go of Sakura who did a round off kick at him.

"Never do that again." Hiss Sakura running to her battle-axe.

"Nice weapon but little girls shouldn't be playing with them." Cooed Neji as he disappeared in front of her this time. Caught off guard, Neji whips the battle-axe out of her hands and brings it behind her back and pulling her closer to him.

Finally snapping out of the trance, Sakura found her self in a very not good place as it was in Neji arms and his lips were very closer to her lips.

"Now to seal the mark." Replied Neji leaning over to her lips never so slowly.

"Let go." Shouted Sakura kicking at his legs but was stop by someone grabbing them, looking down to see Sasuke holding them in place, he looks up smirking.

Trying to get away from them, Sakura falls backwards to the ground with Sasuke and Neji coming with her.

"Sasuke hold her hands." Said Neji.

Nodding his head and grabbing a hold of her hands and placing them above her head, Sakura struggled against him but notice that Neji was tying up her legs. Straddling her waist, Sakura struggled ever more then before, she knew what was going to happen, Neji was going to make the mark permanent, she couldn't let that happen. Trying to bring her legs up but couldn't as well as her arms were being held by Sasuke.

"Stop struggling or I just might knock you out so I can kiss you." Replied Neji.

"Stop.' Said Sakura with some tears, as he keeps on getting closer to her lips.

With one swift movement Neji lips were on hers bruising them as Sakura whimpered at the harshness of him kissing her. Hearing this Neji became more gentle but still powerful.

Pulling back so Sakura can breathe, Neji looks at Sasuke to tell him to go home. Nodding his head and disappearing from them, Neji puts up Sakura body and bring her closer to him.

"Now you can't kill me, now for the second stage now this might hurt abit but it will be over and done with soon." Said Neji bring his hand to her shirt and opening it up as until the mark on her collarbone appeared.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter, until next time, take care. Bye


	4. Chapter four: Second level

Recap

"Now you can't kill me, now for the second stage now this might hurt abit but it will be over and done with soon." Said Neji bring his hand to her shirt and opening it up as until the mark on her collarbone appeared.

"Please stop." Said Sakura trying to move her hand to push him away but didn't have the energy to do so.

"Shh, it's okay." Replied Neji brushing his lips over the mark as his started to nibbling on it very slowly light making Sakura whimper in fear.

Yes she did know what happen to her mother as Kakashi told her what happened to her.

" _Sakura mommy has to leave you right here for a few moments, stay in this tree." Whispered her mother._

" _Yes Mommy." Said a seven-year-old Sakura looking at her mother scared._

" _Shh it's going to be okay." Said her mother running off her daughter hiding spot to draw out the demons and vampires that were hunting her._

" _There she is." Shouted a demon running after her with more demons._

_As seven-year-old Sakura waited for her mother to come and get her, but she didn't return, mother friend by the name of Asuma._

" _Uncle Asuma." Screamed Sakura jumping out from the tree as she hugged him around his waist._

" _Sakura." Said Asuma hugging her closely as he walks back to her home._

_After telling Sakura the news that her mother was found killed, she broke up in tears and hugged herself as she slowly fall asleep._

_Asuma after that day he took care of her until she receive her slayers powers as it was pass down through her clan to the daughters. As he protected her from demon and vampires and other enemies that tried to kill her._

_Two years has pass since her mother was killed by demons as she, was walking home with Asuma as it was dark, three vampires came out and attack them._

" _Asuma!" screamed Sakura when one grabs her around her waist._

" _Isn't she a beautiful too bad we have to kill her." Said a vampire._

" _Asuma, Asuma." shouted Sakura as she seen him being killed by the leader._

_Her slayer powers have push through stabbing the one with her finger, as the vampire who was holding her turned to dust. As the other ones start attacking her. Somehow she knew how to fight them back killing the two in moments._

" _Did I just do that?" Sakura asked._

" _Sakura." Whispered Asuma bring Sakura out of her thinking habit and running towards him._

" _Asuma hold on." Said Sakura._

" _Sakura I'm going to die, we can't do anything about it. But you can find this guy named Kakashi Hatake; he will be your trainer. I wish there is more time for me to tell you more about your powers as the slayer but my time is near and I have to tell you this, your mother was in love with a vampire lord as he loved her as well, but they were torn apart from their families and their worlds. As your mother was the slayer at that time, she should have kill him but her love as stronger of him as she tried to turn him human. The elders found out about the summoning of it, they stop it and mark her on her collarbone as one of their slaves. I'm telling you this is because the prophet told me that you will fall in love with the vampire lord sons. My time is now up good bye Sakura and remember you can do anything you want." said Asuma closing his eyes._

_Three years has pass and Sakura found Kakashi as they trained day in and day out to prefect her fighting ability as well as her mothers was, Sakura found this hard and long, and it was very time consuming as well._

_"Good Sakura." said Kakashi throwing some kunai's at her so she can catch them._

_"Thanks." replied Sakura catching all of the kunai's and throwing them back at him._

_"Kakashi, when am I going to learn how to fight if I'm marked as my mother did before she dead?" asked Sakura._

_"You can't fight it, only if you have the willpower to overcome the passion in your heart but not at the beginning," replied Kakashi dodging all the kunai's._

_Four years have passed and now we are in the graveyard with Sakura._

As Neji bite the mark, Sakura screamed at the pain, he stop as the mark become a spin circle was it was done the second stage had come. Letting go of her Sakura faints and was carried by Neji to her home. As he puts her in the bed, he leans in and kisses her lips.

"You're mine." Replied Neji disappearing from her room.

A/N- I hope you like this chapter, TTFN Bye


	5. Chapter Five: Shower time

As Sakura wakes up, she looks around and sees that she is home in her bed. Thinking about it"  _He couldn't bring me home, vampires aren't on allowed unless the vampire was invited in first, but he wasn't invited. Now I can't kill him, just great. Prefect not really. My life is going just like my mom's did when she got hers mark from the vampire she hated first then loved. Plus I'm going to destroy this mark before he can get to me."_ AS Sakura got off the bed, but was stop by a voice.

"You know Sakura you think to much." Replied a voice in the corner.

Turning around fast to see, him standing they, smirking at her. "So now lets get you ready for school. As Neji walks closer to her, Sakura gets into her fighting stance but was stop when he said, " Don't fight me " As Neji came closer to Sakura, as he quickly grabs her around the waist as he pulls her to his chest.

"Sakura clap out of this." Said Neji.

"Huh." Looks at Neji" Let me go Vampire slug." Shouted Sakura trying to kick him.

"Good. Now let's get you in the shower, you smell and my girl can't smell. Now can she?" Asked Neji smirking at her as she struggled out of his arms.

Throwing her over his shoulder, he walks to the bathroom door, as he opens it, he using his nails to cut her pants, shirts. Leaving her in her panties and bra.

"Let me go. " shouted Sakura as he pulls her down, as she looks at him to see he is smirking at her. Looking confuse at that, she looks at the mirror to see that was in her panties and bra. Moving her arms up and down to cover herself, Neji quickly moves the two last piece of clothing on her.

"AAAH, you prevent." Shouted Sakura.

"You really shouldn't cover up so much, you're mine." Smirked Neji grabbing her arms and pulling them open to look at her body move.

"Hyuuga, stop this now." Shouted Sakura trying to pull out of his grasp around her wrists.

"No." said Neji has his bends down to her chest and starts to licking her breast. "Oh hey don't move your legs" as he continue licking and biting them, making Sakura moan in pleasure. Neji goes up to her lips and kiss her hard but not that hard, pushing her lips open as his tongue slid in tasting all her mouth; he pulls back and goes back to her breasts.

As Neji licking and rubs his hand against the nipples making them peck up hard. Moving his hand down as it rests at Sakura clit, Neji slowly rubs it as Sakura tries to close her legs." Spread them apart." Order Neji and as rubs fast and faster. But has she was going to cum, he stops and pulls away from her.

Walking over to the shower, he starts it and strips himself from his clothing and walks back to Sakura pulling her up and walking back to the shower, setting her down, Neji climbs in and kisses Sakura on the lips.

Moving his hand back down, Neji rubs really fast, as Sakura knees buckle into Neji body, Sakura fells on him, breathing heavy, as she was closing in to cum.

As Neji gives one move push, Sakura's juice cum all over his fingers. Supporting her with and arm, Neji brings his other hand to his mouth and lick off the cum. "Sakura wake up." Huskily Neji said.

"AAAAHHHHH, let's go" shouted Sakura looking at his body. Muscles, ADS, strong arms. Shaking out of the sexy thoughts, she starts to wiggle out of his arm that is still wrapped around her waist.

"Sakura stop unless you want my penis to go in you." Said Neji as Sakura stops and blushes at that thought.

"Please let go." Said Sakura looking into his white eyes.

As Neji slowly unwraps his arm around Sakura, she steps back a little and looking at the Curtin. "I'm done, you can finish first." Muttered Sakura trying to step out but was pulled back to Neji chest. "No Sakura you still need to shower your hair." Said Neji letting her go and as he step out.

Sakura looks at him and notices and mark on his back, reaching out to touch it, Neji grabs her hand and pulls her closer to his body, making sure she feel his penis against her clitoris. Making her moan a bit.

"Sakura don't touch that, unless you really don't won't to be a virgin anymore." Said Neji letting her as he gets dress and waits outside the bathroom for her to finish up.

Quickly washing her hair, Sakura steps out of the bathtub and gets a towel, drying herself off first, she wraps around her body. Walking out of the bathroom, to see that Neji was still there she speak up. " You do know that I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, and plus you aren't invited in my house, why are you in here the?" asked Sakura.

"I bite you, so your house realized me as you are mine. As for coming here, I wanted to see you and maybe get some cum, you really do have great cum." Said Neji at Sakura as she face went bright red. "No need to worried, my dear no one will know that, but you and me." Said Neji walking over to her again.

Sakura back up to the wall, and stared at Neji moving closer and closer to her. "Hyuuga stop this right now." Hissed Sakura.

"Why? I'm having so much fun with teasing you." Mocked Neji pulling her into his chest again, and sucking on her neck as his hands pulling her arms away from the towel.

Pulling Sakura away from the wall, Neji walks her over to her bed as she feet reach the bed, Neji gives and push, she fell on the bed. Climbing on top, Neji using one hand to playing with her clitoris and his other hand to play with her breasts.

"Neji, please stop." Moaned Sakura.

"Why Sakura, you look like you're having fun." Said Neji pushing one finger into her womanhood.

"We have school." Said Sakura trying not to moan.

"Fine." Replied Neji climbing off of Sakura, as she puts on new panties and a new bra with her red pants and tight tank top.

"You know I'm going to continue this after we are off from school." Replied Neji grabbing her arm and running down stairs to get her lunch and breakfast.

"Oh ya, I'm not yours, you haven't won me yet. I will find away to break this mark curse." Said Sakura after she was finish her breakfast and turning away from Neji.

"You can try all you want but in the end, I will get want I want and that is you." Said Neji walking out of her house with her following behind him.

A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Neji can stop Sakura from killing him and as mind control over Sakura now, as the other two will come in time. R&R Bye TTFN


	6. Chapter six: New student or new vampire

Recap

"Oh ya, I'm not yours, you haven't won me yet. I will find away to break this mark curse." Said Sakura after she was finish her breakfast and turning away from Neji.

"You can try all you want but in the end, I will get want I want and that is you." Said Neji walking out of her house with her following behind him.

On with the chapter

As they both walk to school, Sakura sense someone following them, she turns around to see dark and green demons with red eyes looking at her.

"Who are you?" asked Sakura as she takes out two daggers from her pack.

"Slayer, if we kill you then we be hero's to the demon race kings." Shot one demon licking his lips. "But if we do that then were would the fun be"

"Oh well, then I have my fun now." Replied Sakura as she starting at them and slashing at the first one but got hit by the last one that appeared behind her. Jumping up and back, she looks at them each and turns to run.

" Oh no you'll be coming with me." Replied a demon.

"Oy demons, get away from her now." Hissed Neji as he grabs a demon around head and breaks his neck.

As he grabs Sakura around the waist and walks off with her, smirking at the demons. "You asshole, let go me." Hissed Sakura.

"Now, now honey, don't use bad language." Replied Neji as they turned the corner away from the demons. "Now this is mine present for saving you." As he captures her lips with his, as his hands went under her top and skirt and started to massage and rub against her panties, and bra making her moan into his mouth. Sakura struggled against this intrusion for his hands.

"Sakura stop moving." Replied Neji as she stops, and moans back as his finger went under her panties and into her entrance, going in and out fast, making her cum faster, wetting her panties through, Neji stops and smirks while licking his fingers off from her cum.

"Sakura you really taste good." Replied Neji as he walks away from her.

"You bastard." Shouted Sakura as she looks at him again, growling at him.  _"I need to_   _find away to stop him from doing that to me."_  She thought.

As Sakura walked back home to change her panties from Neji doing that, feeling fresh, she walks back out and runs to school before the bell can ring. Making it on time, she races into her classroom before the late bell rang.

"Sakura Haruno please come to the head office"

As she stands up again, Sakura walks to the door, as she opens it to see Neji smirking at her, as she passed him. Neji slams her ass making her turned around and punching him in the stomach, then she continued walking to the head office.

As she turns into the head office, Sakura sees that raven hair boy. "You!" shouted Sakura.

A/N- I know too short, no I mean very short. The next chapter should be out soon by next week so time or not? TTFN R&R Bye


End file.
